The List
by shaneo6930
Summary: Everybody has a list of 5 celebrities they can sleep with. Sandle with a little bit of GrissomCatherine. Please read and review. Rated for safety


**Hey, guys! Been a while, hasn't it? Just so you know, I don't own CSI or it's characters. Those belong to CBS. The idea for this one shot came to me when I was watching my "Friends" DVDs. More specifically, "The One With Frank Jr." is the inspiration for it. Greg and Sara are already dating, as are Grissom and Catherine. Thank you and enjoy. No flames, please.**

Sitting around the break room in the middle of the slowest shift ever, Grissom, Catherine, Greg and Sara were really bored. Suddenly Greg sat up. "Hey, did any of you guys watch that show 'Friends?'" he asked. "Wow, Greg, that was random!" Catherine replied. "But I still watch it." Grissom and Sara agreed. "Greg, you know I have all 10 seasons on DVD!" Sara said, quite annoyed.

"Good. Then you probably remember the episode where Ross made up his list of five celebrities that he could sleep with, and Rachel couldn't get mad."

Grissom said "Yes. Didn't that backfire on him, though?"

"Yes, but that's only because he laminated his list, after he replaced Isabella Rossellini with someone else, then ran into her at the coffee shop. This time, it can't fail." Greg said, enthusiastically.

"What do you mean, this time?" Sara asked, confused.

"I say, we each make up a list."

Catherine sat up. "I've had mine made up ever since I saw that episode." Grissom looked surprised. "Who's on your list?" he asked.

"Cillian Murphy, Tom Welling, Sean Bean, John Schineder–" Greg interrupted her. "Deuce Bigalow?" he asked. "No, Duke boy." Sara leaned over to Greg. "Rob Schnieder." She replied. Can I continue? The last name on my list is Hugh Jackman."

Grissom said "I've got my list now. Jennifer Aniston, Halle Berry, Torrie Wilson, Amanda Peet, and Alyssa Milano. How's that?"

"Not, bad, boss." Greg said. "Sara?" Sara thought real hard. "Paul Walker, The guy who played the cop in Final Destination 2, I'm stealing one from Catherine and saying Hugh Jackman, Elijah Wood, and Chuck Norris."

"CHUCK NORRIS?!" Everybody yelled, surprised. "Yeah. If half of those jokes are true, he's gotta be good! Now I believe it's Greggo's turn."

"Okay, Pamela Anderson, Shannen Doherity, Rose McGowan, Molly Ringwald, and Courteney Cox."

"Woah, you can't have Courteney Cox!" Grissom said. "Why not?" Greg asked. "Because she's unavailable. I don't believe her husband would be too happy."

"Okay. I'll replace her with Rachel McAdams." Greg said, with a disappointed tone.

"Let's go out and get coffee." Sara said. Everybody piled into Grissom's Danali and rode to Starbucks. Once they got to the inside, Greg saw someone who startled him. "Guys, isn't that Courteney Cox?" he asked. "Yeah, I believe it is." Catherine said. "And you made me replace her, Griss!" he practically yelled.

"You know what, baby?" Sara said. "Call her a freebee." "Really? You're okay with this?" he asked. "Sure, just go." Greg walked away. "Sara, are you really okay with this?" Catherine asked. "Cath, the boy's about to go hit on Courteney Cox. I'm just sad I don't have popcorn and a video camera." Grissom pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "But I have the camera." he said as he started recording.

"Excuse me," Greg said when he got to Courteney. "Oh, hello." She replied.

"I just wanted to say that I'm a really big fan of yours."

"Why thanks. That's always nice to hear. Would you like an autograph?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Who should I make it out to?" she asked, grabbing a pen out of her purse and a napkin.

"Greg. But there's something else." Greg started. "My friends and I," He pointed to Catherine, Grissom and Sara. "The tall brunette is actually my girlfriend, well we were talking about that list thingy where you can sleep with five celebrities and she wouldn't get mad."

"Oh, I see where this is going, Greg." Courteney said, annoyed. "Who'd you replace me on your list with."

"Rachel McAdams."

"Wow. Never heard that one before. Usually, they say Jennifer. Well, I, too, have a list. 5 guys with funny hats that I'm allowed to sleep with, and you see that guy with the beard and cell phone?" She pointed to Grissom, "I just bumped you for him." With that, she handed him the napkin with her signature, and walked out of the store.

"I can't believe that just happened." He said when they came up to him. "That's okay. It's just between us." Catherine said. "And the rest of the team." Grissom said as he put his phone away.

**I know it's not the longest story on this site. I also know that I really suck at endings. I hope you guys liked that one. I will admit that I stole some dialogue from the episode of Friends that inspired this story. Please review. And to review, I don't own CSI, the characters, Friends, or Courteney Cox. I'll see you next time.**


End file.
